Rage
by Ways
Summary: Finding the one who practically killed your brother is one thing. But discovering that it wasn't the one that you had expected but actually a trusted mentor who was supposed to have died with him? Even worse. A novelization of the Destroy scene.


**This was a good friend of mine's favorite scene in the movie and I love it too. Although it's not my favorite scene (third favorite), it is still one of the best scenes in the movie and arguably one of the greatest scenes in Disney history. The rawest emotion I have ever seen in an animated film. Part of me is nervous to do this oneshot because I'm scared I won't do it justice. But I'll give it my best shot with memory and possibly looking it up online. So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, if I did well… Idk with all these BH6 fics I'm doing it's hard to come up with disclaimers. I don't own it people!**

**Rage:**

Hiro looked down at the mask in front of him, quickly snatching it away so that Krei couldn't get to it again.

He stared at the man just lying there facing away from him.

He finally rose to his feet and let his glass facemask up.

"It's over Krei."

The man who had killed his brother just to get his invention for his own nefarious purposes, began to rise. He knew exactly who it was and was quite sure he was ready to face him and would finally be able to get his revenge.

But he turned and faced him to reveal the last face he could've ever expected to see. The graying hair, the onyx colored eyes and the slight wrinkles gracing the older man's face. It was so contrasting to the baby blue eyes, perfect complexion and blond hair that he was expecting to see. It is none other than Professor Callaghan.

"P-Professor Callaghan?" Hiro gaped as him.

Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and Baymax gaped at the sight of their teacher. Their _deceased _teacher.

"The explosion…" Hiro stammered, just trying to process the presence of him and not the man he had expected.

"No, I had your microbots." He stated.

Hiro still looked up at him with widened eyes, still trying to comprehend the man's survival. "But T-Tadashi, you just let him die."

Callaghan ignored this and commanded the young hero. "Give me the mask, Hiro."

"But he went in there to save you!" He added, still trying to find his words and voice getting higher and higher as he was nearly crying.

"That was his mistake!" Callaghan yelled.

Hiro's face fell at that remark. He couldn't believe his ears, this _genius _that had created so many wonderful things didn't value a human life at all, especially that of one of his model students.

Baymax then landed behind Hiro, immediately reminding Hiro of the robot's presence.

"Baymax, destroy." He stated, his voice completely devoid of emotion as he glared up at the professor.

Baymax leaned down to him. "My programming prevents me from injuring a human being."

"Not anymore." Hiro glowered before turning to him and pushing the access port on his chest.

The various drives appeared before Hiro and he grabbed the health care chip made by Tadashi and chucked it across the room.

Baymax looked down at Hiro, gaining a slightly more sympathetic tone. "Hiro, this is not what-"

Hiro slammed the panel shut without a second thought, cutting off the robot.

Baymax then went rigid before the scopes that made up his eyes closed before snapping open and dawning a new crimson red, standing in a battle ready stance.

"Do it Baymax!" Hiro shouted and pointed to the professor as Baymax looked down at him. "Destroy him!"

Baymax looked to where Hiro was pointing to lock onto none other than Professor Callaghan. The former health care robot didn't waste a second before propelling his fist towards him.

The professor jumped away, just as it narrowly missed him.

He quickly scampered away from the scene just as the other members of the team finally decided to step in.

Gogo was the first, sliding in and pushing his arm away, just enough to veer the rocket propelled fist off enough for it to miss Callaghan.

"NO!" She shouted before trying to grab at the robot's leg. "Stop it, Baymax!"

But the new terminator just shoved her away, right into the wall.

Callaghan tried so hard to run away, utter terror in his eyes as he tried to make his escape. But he fell short, tripping and only able to pivot his body so that he landed on his butt rather than his hands and knees.

But Baymax still charged after him, smashing his way through the support beams, making it so all that Callaghan could see was his rather menacing shadow and his piercing red eyes. Callaghan tried desperately to crawl away on his hands and knees, doing anything to evade the robot's pursuit.

But to no avail, Baymax stood over him, his fist right in Callaghan's face.

Callaghan gulped but was luckily saved as Fredzilla lunged onto the bot, enough for the robot to slightly stumble to the side. Fred pulled back on the antenna's on Baymax's helmet so that he was able to reign him in like a bull, getting him as far away from Callaghan as possible.

But just as they got to the other side of the room, the corrupted AI slammed him into the wall, before dealing with the cosplayer himself.

"No, stop he's getting away!" Hiro shouted to Baymax.

But Baymax threw Fred right into Hiro, knocking the mask right out of his hands.

Callaghan was watching though and quickly picked up the mask himself, allowing him full control over the microbots once again.

"Baymax!" Gogo cried, as she skated over him tugging his arm in the opposite direction.

Wasabi was the next trying to tackle him.

Callaghan collected his microbots and was able to propel himself up into the air with them.

"NO!" Hiro screamed as he watched him leave.

Callaghan jumped up onto an upper platform trying to get away from the robot as quickly possible.

Honey Lemon, being the only one of the group to actually think, picked up the health care chip and ran to Baymax.

The AI was currently still charging after them while Gogo, who now had her arms wrapped around him from behind, was still tugging him back. But Baymax knocked him away.

Wasabi still tried to push him back in a tackle, but the robot simply shoved him away.

Fred came lunging after him, but Baymax simply plucked him out of the air and slammed him into the wall.

Baymax took one last look up at Callaghan, who was making his escape on a bridge of nanobots that was ascending up into the light of sweet, sweet freedom.

Baymax raised his fist at him,

The rockets ready to burst forward,

His eyes glowing with bright intensity,

But then, there was nothing.

Honey Lemon had just pressed down the access port, with the original health care chip inside, which returned the robot to normal.

Hiro Hamada took one last look at the masked figure as he was finally able to get away.

Honey Lemon panted, looking up at Baymax, hoping that it did the trick.

Gogo walked over to the scene as Fred groaned and tried to peel himself off the ground only to tremble back onto the floor.

Baymax took this all in and blinked.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated." Baymax stated; surprised at what had happened.

Wasabi began to make his way over too as Fred was finally able to make his way up onto one knee.

Baymax helped him the comic lover up onto his feet who gave him a weak thumbs up in response.

"I regret any distress I may have caused."

Hiro stormed over to them. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! I _HAD _HIM!"

Wasabi looked him right in the eye and glared coldly at the young inventor. "What you just did, we never signed up for."

"We said; we'd _catch _the guy." Gogo glared. "That's it."

"I _never_ should've let you help me." Hiro snapped before turning back to Baymax, referring to the task at hand. "Baymax, find Callaghan."

Baymax's faceplate gained a blue hue as massive clumps of jumbled code ran down it for Baymax to analyze. Once it stopped he looked down at Hiro. "My enhanced scanner has been damaged."

Hiro groaned before climbing back onto his back again.

"Wings!"

The robot complied, allowing the wings to pop up.

"Hiro, this isn't part of the plan." Fred pointed out to him.

"Fly!"

The rockets in the robot's feet began to propel him up into the air, his friends tried to chase after him but he was already up in the air.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon called after him. But it was too late, he was already high up into the air.

He had to find Callaghan at all costs.

**This scene gave me chills, I hope that reliving it through this fic brought the same feeling.  
Read and review.**


End file.
